Sinful
by SuzakuSama
Summary: Vanille is in love with Fang, but doesn't have the courage to say something. When an opportunity arises, she takes it. Rated for smut.


Author's Notes: This was written for the kink meme over at LJ. "Sinful" happens to be the very first fic I finished, and I cannot decide if I want to expand it or not. For now, it'll stay as is. The prompt was: [Vanille has always been afraid to tell Fang how much she really loves her, in case of rejection. One night the party celebrates with some hard liquor, which leaves Fang totally wasted. Vanille views this as a once in a life time opportunity and takes advantage of the drunken Fang.]

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Square-Enix, not even their stock.

**SINFUL**

It was her. Always her. She knew it when her heart skipped a beat whenever she came near her, pat her on the head, smile on her lips. But she didn't know how she felt. No.

She didn't have the guts to tell her. Not even now, after how many years they been together. _What if she didn't like me...like that?_

Vanille caught herself staring at Fang, shaking her head. She was scruffing Hope's hair, after he nuked a Behemoth King with a newly learned Firaga spell.

"Nice shot birthday boy," Fang smiled again.

'She looked so beautiful...,' Vanille sighed.

* * *

At night, the party decided to properly celebrate the boy's birthday. Snow gave him a bear hug, and propped him on his shoulders, pretending he was an aircraft. Lightning decided to teach him some self-defense moves, including grappling, and twisting and all sorts of stuff she probably went through in soldier training.

But what she was most attentive to was the spear wielder. She was more quiet than usual; she's usually the loud one at camp. Being her bubbly self, she bounced over to Fang.

"Hey Fang~~! What's the matter?"

"Eh? Nothing." Eyebrow raised, she didn't even need to ask.

"Oh...having fun then?"

"Not yet."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'll show you." With that, she walked off and dug into her pack. She then lifted three bottles of Gran Pulse's finest whiskey Jacq Danyel's.

"Hey Hope!"

Looking up, Hope glanced towards Lightning. She only nodded, and he quickly walked over to Fang. "What is that?"

"Your birthday present."

"But..."

"No buts. This is how we properly celebrate here. Isn't that right Light?"

"Hmph. You shouldn't be giving him that." The leader crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"C'mon Sis, it's Hope's birthday. Let him choose."

"I'm not your sister."

"Snow's right...umm, maybe he should choose." Vanille interjected hesitantly. _Light can be scary when she's angry..._

"...Fine. What do you want to do?"

"Umm...I kinda want to try it," The silver-haired boy said, "Besides, there's more than enough for everybody."

"Heh, kids shouldn't be drinking, but as long as you're offering us some, it's not too much of a problem." Sazh spoke up, The chocobo on his head chriped in response.

"Heh. Let's party then!" Snow enthusiastically said.

* * *

As expected, Fang partied a little too much, and her head was spinning a couple of hours ago.

"Urgh," she stumbled a couple of more steps before deciding that sitting down was easier. After the first couple of shots, Hope got really lightheaded and went to sleep it off. But Fang drank a whole bottle of the whiskey after being dared by Snow that she couldn't hold her liquor.

Well, she did, but Vanille took one look at her face, and it might not be long.

"Light, I'm going to help Fang out."

The ex-soldier only drank two shots before calling it quits, knowing she'll stand watch when the other members sleep off the celebration.

"Don't take too long."

Lifting one arm over her shoulder, Vanille carried her off into a nearby stream to wash up. It took her a while to get there, seeing as Fang was muttering incoherently and drunkenly stepping off to the side at random intervals.

Finally, she carefully laid Fang down on the ground before dipping a rag into the water. Wringing some of it out, she dabbed the cloth over her cheeks.

_Gosh, her face is so red...and her lips..._

She's going to have a wicked hangover tomorrow. But she wouldn't know what happened, would she?

"Fang..."

"Heh, yous look pretty," Fang managed to slur out, one hand reaching for the hand with the cloth. She smiled widely.

That smile, those eyes...she was gasping for breath. It hurts...her touch sent sparks traveling down her spine. Yearning to be touched by her, not as a friend but a lover, it _hurts._

Hurt to be so close to her, and not doing anything about it.

...But she wouldn't know come tomorrow. She didn't think so. She was done being a coward. She wouldn't remember and it'll be like it was before. She'll smile those little smiles, pat her on the head because she felt like it, but she wouldn't know of her feelings.

_I can't take it anymore. I want her. All of her._

_I love her._

Determined, Vanille kissed those lips, her body over a drunken Fang. She felt overwhelmed; her lips were so soft and smooth, and she'll be content to taste them forever.

She tasted of alcohol, but she drove those thoughts away. _Not now._

She then peppered Fang's cheeks with little kisses, licking her jawline in the process.

"Mhmm," Fang groaned out, still wasted, but she looked like she was enjoying it. Using both hands to undress her body, Vanille quickly turned her sari into a makeshift blanket. Next, the shorts she wore underneath were also stripped.

Now between her legs, Vanille rubbed over the slit with one hand, and fondling her breast with the other.

Fang was moaning in pleasure, back arched, wanting more. She liked it, and Vanille's heart leaped in joy.

Both women were getting wetter as Vanille traveled down Fang's body. Fang could feel Vanille's breath inches away from the sweet spot. She bucked towards her face, didn't want this feeling to end.

"Ngh!"

_She tasted so sweet, so sinful._

Having a firm hold on her inner thighs, Vanille's tongue slid in the wet hole, lapping at the dripping juice inside. Her teeth lightly scratched her clit, and Fang bucked even harder.

Face flushed now, Vanille couldn't believe she's pleasuring the woman she always wanted. Loved.

Then why was her heart breaking as well?

Forcing those thoughts again into the back of her mind, she continued with her tongue before switching to her fingers.

Wanting this to last, her strokes became slower as she scooted over closer to Fang's hand. Vanille gave her a kiss before whispering, "Touch me, Fang."

Fang grinned this time, not her usual one, looking more goofy and...cute. "I wanna touch yous," she slurred out, hand palming the junction between her thighs.

_Oh that feels so good..._

Letting out a moan out deep inside, she grinded herself on Fang's hand while fucking her deeper with her fingers.

Wasn't long before Fang came, hand rubbing furiously on Vanille one moment, limp in the next. Struggling to conrol her breathing, Vanille was going to kiss Fang again, but she fell asleep.

Disappointed and more than horny, she used the same fingers she pleasured Fang with on herself. Body aching and tense, all she did was imagine Fang, sober and more than willing, fingering her, fucking her with her tongue, and it wasn't long before she came too.

Exhausted, she kissed Fang again, possibly for the last time, before wiping themselves off with the damp cloth. The redhead then slowly dressed her up, so that come morning she wouldn't suspect anything out of the ordinary.

Tearing up she cupped Fang's cheek and stroked it softly. "I love you Fang. But you wouldn't know," she choked out.

Vanille cuddled up next to Fang, and softly cried herself to sleep. No, she wouldn't know that too.

* * *

Lightning was anxious and angry. Those two didn't return to camp; it was almost morning for fuck's sake. Perhaps if she was fast enough, she can get back to watching the camp. Remembering where Vanille took off with Fang, she speedily took off in the same direction.

She was shocked at the sight, she almost made a noise of surprise. She watched as Fang was kissing Vanille first on the cheek, then on the lips. But the redhead was still asleep.

_'Friend or not, you don't take advantage of them,'_ the ex-soldier thought. She was about to draw her gunblade when she heard Fang say, "I love you too, Vanille."

Fang then fell back asleep, her arm around Vanille's waist. Satisfied that there was no threat, Lightning returned to camp.

_I always knew there were something going on between those two._

_

* * *

_

Her eyes were still puffy from last night. Remembering what happened last night, she couldn't even look Fang in the eyes anymore. It wasn't right, what she did...and she wouldn't know.

But she realized Fang's arm was around her waist. It was...morning already? She tried to get up but that arm pinned her down effectively.

"Vanille."

Stiffening a little, Vanille didn't know whether or not her stomach were doing flips because she enjoyed or regretted last night.

_It feels so good to be in her arms._

"Yea, Fang?"

"Were you crying? Why is that?"

"Umm...I--I..." She felt like crying again, cursing her stuttering.

_Because I couldn't tell you my feelings, so I took advantage when you were drunk._

"Hmm...is it because you couldn't tell me how you felt?"

"What--"

"Don't lie to me Vanille. I may have been wasted last night, but I didn't forget everything."

_Does she hate me?_

Her shoulders shook a little,as if she let out a sob.

"But I'll say one thing."

Reaching over to wipe her tears, she kissed her on the cheek, and then on the lips once more. Vanille gasped, but as she was about to deepen the kiss, Fang pulled back.

She whimpered, a little hurt, confused, and hopeful at the same time.

Fang smiled, and whispered in her ear what she always wanted to hear.

"I love you too Vanille."

-FIN-


End file.
